


The Return

by Alisanne



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-08
Updated: 2007-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	The Return

Title: The Return  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Another drabble written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)**snape100** 's challenge: #193: Non-magic AU  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Er... slash implied. Sort of, although not really.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Return

~

Severus rechecked the coordinates. Smiling triumphantly, he typed his findings into the computer and, stifling a yawn, made sure it was backed up before shutting it down.

As he went to brush his teeth, he froze. A whooshing sound he thought he’d never hear again was just outside the window. He dropped everything to run and look.

A blue telephone box was there. He circled it, hardly daring to believe.

“I promised I’d be back.”

Severus spun. “Doctor? I...”

“Are you coming this time? I can show you wonders.”

Severus nodded. He’d take magic however he could get it.

~


End file.
